Imagine Me and You
by HPequalsgreatlit
Summary: Ginny comes back after traveling for five years. Hermione is getting married to Ron. Will they discover something that has been hiding since school? Or will they let it go, and miss their chance for true happiness?GWHG Femslash!
1. Chapter 1

**So here it goes again! Trying some new things, hope it works out.**

**Review Please!!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, but J.K. Rowling does so go read those books too! **

* * *

"Wow, Six years has really flown by Harry." 

" I know Gin, didn't think you would be back so soon did you?"

" I can honestly say I didn't."

They had made there way back to Hogwarts for the Yule Ball that was set to take place. Usually the current headmaster would invite different heavy hitters at the ministry, and this year was no exception.

Ginny had been away for the past few years, five to be exact. She had been traveling abroad trying to learn as much as she could. She had been working for Gringotts as a curse-breaker, like her brother before her.  
She traveled through Egypt, Avignon, past Italy through Greece, and even making an appearance in the city of Atlantis. (Not so lost to the wizarding community.)

It had been nearly five years since she had seen anyone. She had only gotten back the night before but being a Weasley, she wanted to surprise everyone.

So Harry and Ginny made there way into the Great Hall. She had nothing special to wear, but she didn't have a chance to buy anything either. So she wore a beautiful solid black suit, with a black button up shirt underneath. Paired with her stunning red hair, she looked good.

"Harry, I still feel under dressed."

"Ginny, you look amazing. Stop stalling, and let's go find Ron and Hermione."

They made their way through the crowd, which was made difficult for the fact that Harry was the savior of the Wizarding World, and Ginny was often chronicled in the Daily Prophet for her travels and discoveries. Needless to say, they were causing quite a stir.

Ginny tried to get out of the large group forming, but it was being made difficult seeing as it was doubling in size. Smiling and nodding while shaking hands, she felt a small hand on her shoulder. She turned to look and it was Hermione, beaming out amongst the crowd. Ginny grabbed her hand and they made their way out of the crowd.

Ginny finally turned to face Hermione, but was immediately embarrassed in a hug.

"I have missed you so much!" Hermione exclaimed with a single tear falling down her cheek.

"I have missed you too Hermione, more than you even know."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I though about you the whole time! But look, we need to sit down and talk about it soon. I have so much to tell you."

"There you are Hermione!" Said Ron, "Didn't know where you'd run off too."

Ron glanced to his right nodding at Ginny, then realizing who it was…

"Ginny? Bloody hell, what are you doing here?" He smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thought they were only making such a fuss over Harry."

"Oh yeah, you know how it is going anywhere with him" Ginny smiled.

"Haven't noticed…" Ron smirked.

Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"You might laugh Gin, but your little articles in the Daily Prophet have been causing quite a stir." Hermione said in her know-it-all tone. Ginny loved that tone, and it caused her to laugh harder.

"What?" asked Hermione, failing to catch what was so funny.

"It's nothing, I have just missed you. So," Ginny said quickly changing the subject, "Why are those articles so popular? I thought they would only be interesting to me really."

Harry finally made it over to them, his hands tucked in his pockets with a smug grin on his face.

"You know, I think he is starting to like all this attention." Ron grinned.

* * *

Well thats it for now! More to come tomorrow! It will pick up soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!! I appreciate everyone of them! **

**So I read through my story again, and sorry about the spelling errors. Bare with me, its late at night, and I dont always catch everything. **

**Anyways, on with the story, review more!! And I dont own Harry Potter, although I do wish I owned Hermione Granger.**

**Oh I also stole a line from a movie. Harry Potter cool points to whoever knows which one! **

* * *

The Yule Ball was pleasant enough for everyone who attended, except for Ginny. She wanted to talk to her friends, but was unable to because of the barrage of questions being asked by those surrounding her.She was able to steal a few glances at her friends, and although it was generally Hermione who smiled back, it greatly improved her mood.She joined up with Ron and Hermione as they were heading back towards Hogsmede as the ball was ending. 

"That was kind of crazy." She sighed.

"Yeah, but that's nothing compared to what's going to happen when Mum sees you." Ron said rather seriously.

"Yeah, I suppose so. But I am staying there tonight, so at least you lot wont have to sit through it."

Hermione chuckled, "Yeah, but you still will."

Ginny smiled, "Thank you, Miss Granger for reminding me."

"So Gin," Ron interrupted, "When are you going to come visit our new place?"

"Oh, are you guys living together now?"

"Well, we are engaged Gin." Ron smirked.

"Ah, right." Ginny said a bit uncomfortably, "How about dinner? Say Thursday?"

"That'd be great Gin, we will see you then."

"So glad you are home Ginny." Hermione whispered to Ginny as she gave her a hug goodbye.

And with that, Ron and Hermione, hand in hand turned on the spot and disappeared.

Ginny sighed and walked around Hogsmede for a bit longer. She had been all over the world and seen so many wonderful things. Yet, it was Hogwarts along with Hogsmede, which made her feel so special, so different. No other place could catapult her back to her childhood quite as quickly as this place. No other place could make her heart catch in her throat quite like it did when she looked out to see the Three Broomsticks down the road with Madame Rosmerta sweeping her stoop. No, it was Hogsmede, along with Hogwarts that captured every happy feeling, every triumph and failure. Every hope and every heartache was engrained within this place.

"Yes," She thought, "There is no other place like it."

* * *

Ginny arrived immediately on the walkway leading up to her house. Many thoughts were running through her head. From seeing everyone again to the guilt she felt from ditching Harry to deal with the crowd that started to form again once the ball was over. But all thoughts were cut short by the sudden opening of the front door and the greetings from her Mother. 

She was ushered inside, sat down at the table, and then fussed over from nearly thirty minutes.

"Some things never change." Ginny thought.

"What are you doing back so soon dear?"

"Well, I just thought it was time. I dunno mum, I needed a break from traveling."

"Well, we are glad to have you back."

"You and Dad don't mind do you? I mean if it's too much trouble…"

"Oh of course not dear. Your father and I miss the noise you all brought to this house. It seems quite empty and quiet with you all gone." said Mrs. Weasley sadly.

"Where is Dad by the way?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Oh, you know your father. After Ten' o'clock, he'll fall straight to sleep. I only happened to be up cleaning when I noticed our clock." She pointed to the clock on the wall with all of the Weasley's names engraved on the clocks hands. Ginny's was now pointing to home, along with all of the other respective Weasley children, although home was now not entirely defined as the Burrow. Only one hand did not point home. Sadly, Fred's hung lose on the clock face, not pointing to anything in particular.

"Anyways, tell me about this person you have been going everywhere with."

"Mum, it's not like that."

"What, she only spent two years following you around. There has to be something to that, I would think."

"Mum! You and Dad are the only ones who know about that, besides it doesn't matter anyway."

"Why not?"

"I won't get into that."

"Dear, you need to be more open about these things."

"Mum…"

"What? You need a love life dear."

"I have a like-life. It suits me fine. Besides she thinks I am in love with someone else anyways."

"What's that about then?"

"I dunno, someone I still have feelings for…. Lot of bullocks if you ask me."

"Language dear." Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

The room was quiet and still when Mrs. Weasley said,

"So… did you see Hermione tonight?"

Ginny's head snapped back so fast Mrs. Weasley thought that it may have snapped clear off her neck.

"Of course I did, but what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing dear, nothing. Now, I'll make up your room, and then you can go to sleep." Mrs. Weasley said, while scooting out of her chair and walking, faster than usual, out of the room.

Ginny was left alone with her thoughts in the kitchen. What did her mother mean by that? Who wouldn't like Hermione? She was smart, funny, and a great friend. But love? Ginny did have a crush on her when she first met her, but that's all it was. A crush, nothing more. She was far to infatuated with Harry at the time to give a second glance to her feelings for Hermione.

"Ginny, you room is ready!"

Ginny sighed and resigned not to dwell much longer and for the night, just get some sleep.

* * *

Well thats it for now... Hopefully more tomorrow or at least soon. Sooner if there are more reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright everyone, so here it is! This is a long one, so I better get some more reviews out of you guys!! Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten already! I appreciate them all!

So as you all pretty much guessed. Yep, this is based off the movie Imagine Me and You. However, it is also based off of my own experiance, which is so close to the movie it was almost frightening. I nearly thought that I had a camera crew following me after. But, not everything ends perfect like it does in Hollywood, so we will see how this one will end. :)

Enjoy, review and I hope you guys are liking this.

I do not own Harry Potter or Lena Headey... but damn I could always try.

* * *

The week had flown by and it was Thursday before Ginny even realized. 

She was more nervous to have dinner with Ron and Hermione than she had been for the Yule Ball. She didn't quite know why, but she felt that what her mother had said was the root cause of it all. It had been dwelling in her mind the entire week, causing her to be irritable and at times to be down right unpleasant.

She sat in her room late Thursday afternoon contemplating on whether on not she was actually going to go. She was scared, but they were her friends. After going on, back and forth for about an hour, she picked herself up, got dressed and thought, "Well, here goes nothing." She had made up her mind on that at least.

* * *

Hermione and Ron made there way around their flat, getting everything ready for dinner. 

"Babe, don't you think we should have told Gin we'd invited Harry?" Ron asked while putting on a maroon shirt which clashed terribly with his hair.

"What's to tell? She'll be excited! Besides, we want them together don't we?"

"Yeah, but do they want to be together? A lots changed in six years."

"Regardless, they just haven't realized it yet. Remember how much fun they used to have together?"

"Still…"

"Oh Ron, you worry to much. They are perfect for each other."

Ron shrugged and made his way to the kitchen.

"Right, so what should I make?"

"You're cooking dinner? You really want to cook?"

"Why not? My best mates coming over, my sister is coming over and I can cook for my fiancé from time to time."

"Oh Ron," Hermione said as she kissed him on the cheek, "You are so sweet. Now I am going to go finish cleaning up. Tonight has to be perfect for Ginny and Harry."

"Sometimes," Ron whispered under his breath, "I'd swear you were turning into my mother."

* * *

Ginny approached the front door cautiously. She felt so out of place here, she almost turned around and walked away. But she didn't, she knocked on the door and promised herself that she was going to enjoy her friends hospitality. 

Hermione Heard the soft knock at the door. Her breath caught in her throat and she began to feel a little nervous for the first time since seeing Ginny at the Yule Ball. She walked into her living room to find Ron giving Ginny a tremendous hug, made difficult by the fact that Ginny was carrying a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers. No matter what Hermione was feeling, she couldn't help but smile at the situation.

"Hello!" Hermione forced out. Ginny looked quite amazing. She was only wearing jeans, a cute shirt and a jacket, but something about it made her look spectacular. Ginny handed the bottle of wine and the bouquet of flowers to Hermione.

"Oh, thanks! Orchids, wow. These look amazing and they are my favorite!"

"Yeah, I remembered." Ginny smiled.

"Well, thats more than I can say for me. Come on then lets have a drink." Ron joked grabbing the bottle of wine.

"You and Ron go sit on the sofa, while I put these in some water."

Hermione ran off to the kitchen while the other two sat down.

"So Gin, how've you been?" Ron asked cracking himself up. "Get it… it rhymes."

"Yeah that's great Ron," Ginny laughed, "Things are going fine, not much going on really."

"Come on though, what about being abroad? Did you meet some bloke you aren't telling us about?"

"Ron…"

"Oh, come on! Are you dating someone? Engaged? Shit, you didn't get married before I did, did you?" Ron smiled.

" No Ron, not married. There was someone, but we broke it off."

"Why?"

"They thought I was in love with someone else."

"Who was he? Do you need me to beat some bloke up for you? I'll do it, and I swear, I wont charge much."

Ginny laughed, "Wont charge much huh? No, I think you'd get in big trouble for beating her up."

"Wait, what?"

"Shit…" Ginny thought, it had slipped before she had even had a chance to stop herself.

"What do you mean Gin?"

"Ron, I'm gay."

He chuckled at first, but realizing she was serious stopped himself.

"Bloody hell, ah… right."

"Yeah."

"Well that's fine Gin, when did this happen?"

"What does that mean, its always been this way."

"Right, well why haven't you told anyone?"

"No reason, I just didn't."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" shouted Hermione as she ran from the kitchen to get the door.

"Who is that then?" Ginny asked eying her brother.

"That'd be Harry." He smirked as his ears turned red.

"Ah, Harry's coming." Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Ron, you made this?" asked Harry during dinner. 

"Yeah, you like it?"

"Um, not especially no."

"Yeah Ron, it's… terrible." Ginny laughed.

"You think so?"

"Oh no, It's not bad for a first try babe." Hermione said smiling.

"Oh well…"

"So when's the big day?" asked Ginny trying to change the subject.

"Oh, we haven't set a date yet. Just waiting to see what happens."

"What about you Harry?" Hermione asked, thinking she was being rather sly, "When are you going to settle down?"

"Oh Harry wont settle down. He doesn't have that kind of commitment."

"Oh, that will change when he meets Mrs. Right." Hermione said loftily.

"Oh? And how will I know when that is?" Harry asked.

"You don't know, not straight away. It just feels, comfortable and you give it a chance. Then you know, wow. This is love." Hermione said softly.

"Yeah, I agree." smiled Ron.

"Me too." Harry said looking at Ginny.

"I don't, agree that is." Ginny said looking confused.

"You know immediately. When your eyes meet, you just know. And everything after just proves that you had been right in that initial moment."

"Yeah actually, I'm with her." Ron laughed.

"Yeah, I like that a bit better," Harry said, "oh well, who is up for dessert?"

"Yeah," sighed Ginny.

"No." stated Hermione.

"No?"

"No, you think that everyone who doesn't have that, is somehow settling for less?"

"That's not what I am saying."

"I think that is what you're saying."

"Yeah babe, but she said it a lot nicer."

* * *

Dinner had been over, but Ginny and Harry had not left yet. While Ron and Harry were discussing something about the ministry, Ginny was sitting on the balcony looking over the city. What had caused her to snap? She couldn't think straight, Hermione was her friend, nothing more. But she still couldn't help but think how everything felt wrong. She didn't belong with Ron, but Ron was Ginny's brother too. The internal conflicts where so overwhelming, that for the first time she didn't know how to feel, or what decision to make. 

Hermione walked out to join Ginny on the balcony.

"What are you doing out here?"

"It's beautiful! I haven't gotten to see London in a while."

"It's freezing!"

Ginny walked back towards the flat to stand next to Hermione, with all of her internal conflicts being pushed aside for the moment.

Standing there awkwardly for a few moments, Hermione said, "Sorry about dinner."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I've suffered through Ron's cooking before. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger and all that."

Hermione laughed, "No, I'm sorry about going off on you." ending more seriously.

"You didn't go off. Right, you went a little bit off," Ginny chuckled, "But no worries, it's alright."

"I'm glad you came tonight Ginny."

"So am I Hermione."

Ginny stared at Hermione while a smirk spread across her lips.

"What are you smirking at Ginny?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, nothing?" laughed Hermione.

"Well to be honest, you just seem so happy. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"Well, I am a lot happier now that you're back."

"I am happy I am back too."

"Well, I'm sure you're glad to see Harry and your family anyway."

"Yeah I guess it's nice to see them and all that. But I am really glad I have gotten to see you again. I missed you so much."

Hermione blushed by reached forward to brush a stray red hair out of Ginny's face. As she tucked it behind her ear, she said "It's nice to hear you say that."

"Ladies!" called Ron from the kitchen, 'What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" called back Hermione immediately withdrawing her hand.

"Well, if I have got to hear Harry talk about his job any longer, I am going to hurt someone. I think its time to call it a night."

* * *

After saying their goodbyes and awkwardly hugging Hermione, Ginny followed by Harry made their way out of the complex. While walking down the stairs Ginny and Harry were making small talk. 

"So where to tonight Gin? Your place or mine?" smiled Harry.

Laughing Ginny replied, " Oh Merlin Harry, who all have you used that gem of a line on?"

"Only the ones I really like. Come on Ginny, I am just trying to get a laugh out of you. You seem a bit tense."

"Just a bit Harry."

"Why, what's up? Hold that thought, lets go talk about it. I know a great pub down here, and after Ron's cooking, I could use a drink."

So they made their way down the old cobblestone street to a corner pub named The Marquis of Granby. They sat down at the bar and ordered a couple of pints.

"So Gin," Harry asked as they sat down, "What's been up with you? You have been weird all night."

"Well, I don't know Harry. Maybe its that our friends just tried to set us up."

Harry chuckled, "Well, they would like to see us get back together."

"Harry that was what, seven years ago? I mean don't get me wrong," Ginny covered thinking she was being a bit critical of Harry, "You are a great guy, and an amazing boyfriend. I'm just… a lot has happened since I have been away."

Harry smiled, "I know Gin, and thanks for saying that. But no worries, I don't want to date you either. You are great, and I love you its just…"

"You're not in love with me?"

"As cliché as it is, yeah. But still Gin, that doesn't mean you, should be uncomfortable around us. It's only been six years, not in which much has changed."

"Oh, you'd be surprised Harry."

"Try me."

"Yeah alright. You know what I was telling Ron before you came over tonight?"

"No Gin, I really don't."

"I was telling him that I fell in love with an amazing girl over the last few years, but she dumped me because she feels I am in love with someone else."

"Oh, right. Well I am glad you finally got that out."

Ginny sat in shock for a few minutes. No one knew about this, how did Harry find out?

As if reading her thoughts, Harry said "Well, your mom needed to talk to someone about it."

"Who else knows, does Hermione know?"

"No one else knows, but why does that matter? You told Ron tonight so it should be fine. Hermione probably knows right now Ginny."

"Yeah I guess."

"Don't worry! Now you can be yourself all the time!"

"I always was myself Harry. That's not changed at all."

"That's not what I meant, I just want you to be happy Gin."

"I know Harry, and I am."

* * *

"So that went well." Hermione said smugly to Ron while getting ready for bed. "They totally hit it off." 

"Babe, they've been friends for years, besides I don't think there is any chemistry there what so ever."

"What are you talking about? They are perfect, just wait and see. They are going to be engaged in no time."

"Well, I guess I will have to be the one and break this to you."

"What?"

"Ginny… is a lesbian."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. The lump in her throat had come back and her pulse began to quicken once more.

"She's a what? I didn't know."

"Course you didn't know. She only just told me."

"Yeah, but I thought we were friends. Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"I bet she was going to. She just found me first."

"Hm…"

"Look, you are looking to far into this. Ginny loves you and trusts you. I am sure she would have told you if she got the chance."

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder."

"What?"

"How much she actually does trust me."

* * *

Alright, review to tell me how you like it! Another update shortly! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so here is the next bit. I appreciate all of your reviews. The next chapter is written, just not typed up!**

**So I dont own Harry potter or anything like that. But I guess this is close enough. **

* * *

The weeks had past by fast, and the snow was falling gently outside. There were carolers roaming the streets, a group of small children having a snowball fight across the street and Ginny could see Harry talking to the neighbors in the front yard. It had been a number of weeks since they had been to Ron and Hermione's for dinner, and she was finally getting settled in. She had taken a job as liaison between the Ministry and Gringotts wizarding bank. She had moved in with Harry, although it was meant to be temporary. At first she thought it would be fun, though lately she was giving it second thoughts. His constant joking about their situation was getting a bit tiresome.

"Now what's everyone going to think? You are living with _Harry Potter,_Hermione and Ron will just be delighted." Harry laughed as they walked inside together. He had been talking to Hannah Abbott, who was subsequently married to Ernie Macmillan now and living next to Harry. They had just been talking about old Hogwarts gossip when Ginny walked up.

"Harry," asked Ginny after coming home from a rather difficult day in which she had to quell a fight between a wizard and a rather vicious goblin, "Just how long are you going to go on about this?"

"A while."

"Why?"

"Because even though I have asked, pleaded, begged and even bribed… you still haven't told me who it is you are in love with. _AND _until you do, I am just going to have to annoy it out of you." He smiled sweetly.

"Harry…" Ginny said sternly. "It's not important."

"Course it is Ginny."

"Harry, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Gin, you never want to talk about it."

"Well, now is not the time. I mean, I just got off work; we've got to pack because mum wants us at her place for Christmas Eve and day. That means we have until five, then we have got to get over there, and Harry…" Ginny continued finally taking a breath, "my love life, is the least of my concerns right now."

"You worry two much, we have plenty of time and it's just your family."

"Yeah well, I'm stressed out and you are not helping!" Ginny snapped as she stormed upstairs.

"Jesus, I'm sorry." Harry shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

It wasn't Harry's fault though, and Ginny knew that. She had been feeling anxious to go back to parent's house for sometime. She hadn't seen Ron or Hermione since their dinner and so she was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the idea she would be seeing them shortly. It was unfortunately made more awkward by Harry's constant poking into her life. It was something she didn't quite expect, seeing as she never commented about any of his affairs, especially in regards to the array of girls that had seen his bedroom. She had been spending a lot of time dwelling on what Hermione was thinking. She had not seen or heard from her, so she could only assume two things. Either it was no big deal to Hermione so she had not contacted Ginny because it didn't matter, OR she was so disgusted by Ginny she didn't want to even look at her never mind contact her. She didn't know which, but was terrified to find out.

* * *

The Burrow was bursting with life, something it had not seen in sometime. Mrs. Weasley was bustling in the kitchen, preparing the food for the night. Mr. Weasley was in the back garden shed, tinkering with an electric drill and all the different bits it had come with. Bill and Fleur were whispering to each other in the hall, quietly laughing where as Charlie and George were flying around above the garden, tossing a quaffel around in the cold. Percy was around there somewhere, but no one knew what he was doing and seeing that no one ever knew what he was up to, no one really cared. However, it was a girl with brown wavy hair who sat in the Weasley's living room that remained quiet.

"You alright babe? You seem a little quiet." Ron asked concentrating on where to move his next chess piece.

""Oh just thinking Ron." Hermione replied absentmindedly.

"You've seemed quiet a lot lately," Ron commented more to himself than to Hermione, "I know I have been busy lately with work and what not, I promise it will be better soon."

"It's nothing Ron really," Hermione said not really listening to what Ron had said, "I'm just glad its Christmas, I love it here."

"I'm glad you're here to share it with me babe."

Hermione forced out a smile, which Ron misread and was genuinely satisfied with their talk. It was not that Hermione was unhappy with Ron, she was unhappy with herself. She had feelings, feelings she shouldn't be having after dating a man for six years. She couldn't understand why this was happening. As she was contemplating this for the last few weeks, her relationship with Ron was beginning to suffer. Their intimacy had taken a sharp drop and although Ron believed it was because he was working so much, Hermione knew the truth. She no longer wanted to be intimate with Ron. There was no longer any desire there, no passion. It wasn't as if Ron didn't try, he was so upset that he felt he wasn't there for Hermione and that it was ruining their relationship. But all of these thoughts were pushed aside when she heard the front door click open and the familiar sound of footsteps wandering in.

"Mum! We're here!" shouted Ginny in the entrance to the burrow. She and Harry both were covered in snow, as they walked in taking off their coats and boots. The house smelt amazing and felt warm against the cold harsh weather of outside.

"Ah dear, just in time," Mrs. Weasley smiled as Ginny and Harry walked into the kitchen, "Ginny would you go and collect your brothers and father from out back?"

"Yeah, of course mum."

Ginny made her way out to the back door shouting out, "Oi! Time to come in you lot!"

As Ginny turned around, she was unprepared for a person to be standing next to her. Therefore she collided straight into Hermione.

"AH! Sorry, I am so sorry! God Hermione, I didn't know you were standing there!" She explained to Hermione while picking her up off the ground.

"Apparently," laughed Hermione, "Ginny! Stop apologizing, it's alright. So..," she asked wincing slightly at her terrible segway, "how have you been?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Work, living with Harry, more work. I guess it starts to take a toll on you." Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, I could see that." Hermione chuckled. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Hermione didn't quite know what to say, she was at a loss for words. Ginny didn't look to keen on saying anything either, so Hermione knew what she had to do.

"Look," she said breaking the silence, "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Trying to set you up with Harry."

"Oh, don't worry about it Hermione."

"Well, I just… I feel bad."

"Why? I mean you knew we were mates and that we had dated before, it was natural for us to want to get together again. Besides, you didn't know that we weren't interested in each other."

"I guess not."

"Really Hermione, don't worry about."

Hermione looked up at Ginny, into her light brown eyes. They looked sad, like she wanted to say something, she just didn't know what.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"I can tell something's wrong. You know I can always tell when something is bothering you."

Ginny smirked, realizing she was still holding Hermione after picking her up off the floor, "It's been six years since we've seen each other properly and you still know me better than anyone else."

Hermione smiled upon hearing that. "I've lost my touch though. I can't tell what it is that's bothering you."

"That's because it's you," Ginny thought but was afraid to say it out loud. Ginny was about to reply but Ron came over and interrupted.

"Oi," He said grabbing Hermione around the waist and forcing Ginny out of the way, "mum wants you in the kitchen Ginny."

"Wow, that's exciting." And with that Ginny jetted away to the kitchen, happy to get out of the conversation she was having, but definitely upset that she was leaving Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione said quietly, but with such a dangerous tone, Ron automatically knew something was wrong; so Ron said the first thing that popped in his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Ronald, you don't even know what to be sorry for!" She said storming off. Ron followed her through the house.

"Sure I do!"

"Oh really?" Hermione stopped walking to turn and face Ron, "What then? What did you do?"

"Um…" Ron said looking around trying to get an Idea of what he did wrong, "I snuck up on you? I know you hate that and it will never happen again." He felt pleased with his response and looked hopefully at Hermione. Hermione looked back at him with such venom and loathing however, he felt as if he was physically being forced back by the intensity.

"Ron, you are one of the most self absorbed, insensitive people I have ever met," she said quietly, "You just walk into a room and expect everyone to just stop whatever they are doing and put all attention on you."

"Hermione…"

"No Ron, I am so upset with you right now. I was trying to have a conversation with Ginny, and you just… you always interrupt! I'm tired of it!"

"Alright! Jesus Hermione I'm sorry okay?" And with that Ron tried to pull Hermione into a hug.

"No Ron! Just…" Hermione paused feeling upset about how hurt Ron looked, "just don't." With that, Hermione walked away, going to some unknown area of the house.

The Weasley's could all sense something wrong with Hermione and Ron, but none wanted to say anything about it. This was made apparent when at dinner, Ron and Hermione sat apart from each other, making dinner rather awkward and seating relatively difficult. Mrs. Weasley was accommodating though, blaming it on a lovers quarrel. Ginny was thoroughly annoyed with Ron, not because he interrupted her conversation but because he had obviously upset Hermione. Hermione stayed quiet throughout the meal, managing to swallow a few bites. She mostly shifted her food around her plate because her appetite seemed to vanish. She knew she had over reacted, but it had just upset her so much.  
She kept getting comforting looks from Ginny, which seemed to be putting her at ease.

"At least someone cares…" she thought to herself.

* * *

So there you have it. Please review! The next chapter... is the one everyone has been waiting for... :)

Hope everyone is doing well, I love you all and review review review!


	5. Chapter 5

**So here you all go. I wanted more in this chapter, but this thing is starting to take on a life of its own. SO I didnt get everything in without this being to long, so the next chapter is going to be rather exciting! hehehe**

**OH! and did everyone hear J.K. Rowlings announcement! Dumbledore is Gay! Go look at her quote, she mentions fanfiction! Crazy fun!**

**I don't own Harry potter, but If I could own anything in the world it would be a close second to Keira Knightly. **

* * *

After dinner was over, they all joined in the living room to listen to Celestina Warbeck's annual Christmas program on the Wizarding wireless network. This also gave a chance for everyone to talk about work, which Ginny found rather dull therefore she sat quietly admiring the Christmas tree. It was beautifully decorated, better than she ever remembered it looking, although this may have been because the children were not responsible for decorating anymore. She noticed that George still managed to top the tree with the usual garden gnome stuffed this year into tiny Father Christmas attire completed with a tiny cap and satchel full of toys.

As she sat there thinking about Christmas's past, she saw Hermione get up and excuse herself. She mumbled something about being tired and then left the room, going upstairs. Ron sided up next to Ginny and asked, "Hey, would you go talk to her, see what's bothering her?"

Without saying the many witty retorts she had on the tip of her tongue, she answered, "Sure Ron, of course I will."

Ginny made her way up the stairs to her old room, in which she and Hermione were sharing that night, as they always had before. She knocked quietly on the door.

"Ron, I do not feel like talking right now."

"It's me." Ginny replied quietly.

Silence followed until the door opened slowly.

"Why are you knocking on your own door?" Hermione laughed half-heartedly.

"I thought you might want to be alone."

"Come on in"

Ginny followed her way into the room, watching Hermione sit back down on her bed.

"Are you okay 'mione?" asked Ginny still standing in the frame of the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ginny." Hermione said looking at the floor.

"You sure?"

Hermione paused, "No, I'm not."

"Then what's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione blurted out without being able to stop herself.

"Tell you what?" asked Ginny looking guiltily at the floor.

"Don't be like that, you're not stupid. You know exactly what I am talking about."

"Hermione look, I was going too. Fact is, I hadn't told anyone really, besides mum. Then it happened accidently with Ron. I swear I would have told you, I wanted to be the one who told you and I am so sorry that you found out from someone else."

Hermione sighed but upon looking at Ginny, who looked so sincere and genuine her eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh Hermione, don't cry." Ginny said as she ran over to her friend and immediately embraced her in a hug.

"I just feel like we aren't close anymore."

"What are you talking about? You're my best friend."

"Its just you went away, met someone… you left us and didn't even try to stay in touch."

"Hermione, do you know why I let those damn reporters from the Daily Prophet follow me everywhere? I wanted you to be able to see what I was doing, where I'd been and what I had seen."

"Really?"

"Of Course," She said gently stroking Hermione's back, "I didn't care who else read it. I wanted you to be able to know I was alright."

"I guess..." Hermione said trying to dry her eyes, "I guess I just missed you a lot."

"You are my best friend Hermione; you should know I would tell you anything."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"So who was the girl you were with."

"It's not a big deal."

"Ginny…"

"Fine. It was just this girl in Italy I met. She was with me traveling for two years and then she left me."

"Why?"

"She thought I was in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know. No really," she said sincerely when she saw the look of doubt on Hermione's face, 'I really don't know."

"So you aren't seeing her anymore?" Hermione asked finally calming down.

"Nope she's off in Austria, or maybe it was Australia… I'm not sure."

"Good." Hermione said curtly.

"Well at least you're happy about it." Ginny laughed.

"If she wasn't willing to do anything and everything to be with you, then she doesn't deserve you Ginny. She obviously didn't realize how amazing you are and if that's the case, good riddance."

Ginny was suddenly conscious of how close she was to Hermione. She had her arm wrapped around Hermione's waist while her other hand rested on her thigh. Meanwhile, Hermione had her head resting gently in the crook of Ginny's neck.

Ginny laughed uncomfortably, "You have said that about everyone I've dated. I don't think you'll be happy with anyone I'll date, unless it's Harry of course…"

Hermione got up and cracked a smile, "Hey! I apologized for that."

"Doesn't mean its not still funny."

"Fine. It's pretty funny."

Ginny and Hermione were laughing again, and it was like they had been brought back to when they were kids, laughing and giggling about pointless things. They stayed up late just talking, catching up on everything. Well, they talked about everything while staying clear of who Ginny's secret love was.

When Hermione woke the next morning it was because she heard Ron running down the stairs shouting, "Wake up! It's Christmas." She looked over at Ginny asleep in her own bed and couldn't help but smile. Ginny was covering her head with her pillow.

"You're going to marry that? The perpetual nine year old?"

'He's your brother."

"So I'm forced to put up with him. You are choosing to put up with him. That's a huge difference."

"I put up with you." Hermione laughed.

"That's true." Ginny said snuggling back underneath her covers.

* * *

The streets of Diagon Alley were cramped as usual, and not many noticed the tall redhead trying push her way through towards Gringotts. A few months had passed since Christmas. The snow had melted and the spring rain was pouring over the fresh new flowers. Things were as normal as they could be. Ginny was working hard at the ministry, trying to split her time running from her Gringotts office to her Ministry office. She tried to spend an equal amount of time in both locations. She saw her friends once in a while bumping into them on the lift or catching one of them for lunch.

Ginny was in her office when Ron came running in to ask for a favor. He had made plans with Hermione weeks ago to see a quidditch match. Unfortunately, an emergency came up with work and he forced to cancel with Hermione.

"You see Gin, I need you to go!" He said as he paced the room back and forth.

"Ron, she doesn't even like quidditch. Does she even want to go?" asked Ginny as she tried to finish up some paperwork.

"Of course she does. Besides I really wanted to see England play, and the tickets are non-refundable."

"Ah."

"I dunno, I really wanted to see the game and Hermione sounded interested…"

Ginny chuckled, "Ron, you are clueless sometimes."

"Regardless, could you help me out or not?"

In all actuality, Ginny didn't mind going at all. England vs. Ireland sounded like an intense game and besides, she would get to spend all night with Hermione.

So Ginny found herself making her second trip to Ron and Hermione's flat. As she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door she felt no fear or anguish. This time around, all she felt was a great sense of excitement.

She knocked on the door, but it was only followed by silence. Confused, all she could do was knock again. This time it was followed by a loud voice.

"COME IN!"

She walked in the room to find it completely empty; Hermione was nowhere to be found. "Hermione?" Ginny called looking around curiously.

"I'll be out," Hermione's head popped out from behind a corner, "Two seconds." She smiled as she ran back to her room. "Feel free to pour us some drinks!"

"Alright!" laughed Ginny as she waited patiently making her way over to the fridge. As she poured herself a glass of red currant rum, she had no idea that Hermione was flying around her room nervous about her night with Ginny. However, Hermione didn't show it as she made her way out into the kitchen looking calm and collected.

"Oh, what are we drinking?"

"Well, there was some red currant rum in there."

"Ah, that's from when Fudge came over to talk to Ron."

"Fudge, as in Cornelius Fudge?"

"Yeah, well since Ron has been working in the Offices of Magical Games and Sports, the ex minister and him have been working on a few different things. It's a bit boring really."

"Ah well, would you like a drink? Wait, why am I asking? You are going to have a drink whether you want to or not."

Hermione laughed and both had a few drinks before they left. They both made their way down an old secluded alleyway just outside Hermione's flat.

"Hermione, you know where this match is right?"

"Yeah, don't worry. We can use double apparition to be safe."

"Yeah, that may be best." Ginny smiled. So Hermione took Ginny's hand and although it seemed like Hermione hesitated to apparate, almost instantaneously they were transported into dense woods.

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Ginny not letting go of Hermione's hand.

"Why? Scared?" Hermione chuckled.

"After all we have ever been through? Do you blame me?"

"Good point." Hermione mumbled remembering her trips throughout the different woods during her search for the Horcrux's her seventh year. "Don't worry though, we are just outside of Newcastle, this is where the Quidditch pitch for England is placed."

"Alright, lets get going." Ginny smiled dragging Hermione through the woods.

They emerged onto a quidditch pitch much like that of Hogwarts but about ten times bigger. It didn't have the grandiose appearance of the quidditch world cup's stadium, but this was still quite amazing. There were vendors everywhere and Ginny bought hats and scarves for them to wear.

"Ginny! I can pay for that."

'No, I want to get it. It's fine."

"Why?" smiled Hermione wrapping the scarf around her neck.

"Um…" Ginny paused placing the bright yellow hat upon Hermione's head, "because." She smiled.

Hermione pretended to pout as they made their way up the stairs to their seats.

"So, where are we sitting?"

"I don't know. It was whatever Ron could get. Here are the tickets." Hermione said as she handed Ginny the tickets.

"Hmm… bullocks."

"What?" asked Hermione curiously.

"What a wanker."

"Ginny!" Hermione giggled, "What do you mean?"

"Look at these tickets…"

"Okay, what about them?"

"The date… It's for march 26th, not march 16th. And it's for England vs. Iceland not Ireland."

"Are you kidding?" gasped Hermione snatching back the tickets. "What an arse..."

"Look, no worries. You stay here, I will go and talk to the ticket vendor and we'll sort something out."

Ginny ran back down the stairs leaving Hermione alone. She felt anxious, hoping that this would not be the end to their night. It seemed as if Ginny was gone for a long time, but Hermione could see her climbing her way back up eventually. She couldn't read the look on Ginny's face, "So?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, I got us tickets but…"

"But what?"

"They are a bit sketch."

"How sketch?"

* * *

Hermione found herself standing in the rain atop one of the seating structures roof. She was soaking wet, hoarse from cheering and not sure what was really happening in the game, but she was having the most fun she had ever had at a quidditch game. She was standing in front of Ginny, who had her arms wrapped around Hermione to keep her warm and she couldn't stop smiling. As the players flew around the pitch, Ginny was explaining different moves, patterns and strategies of the chasers on each team.For the first time, someone was trying to help her understand quidditch, not just ignoring her questions and reminding her of her ignorance.

"So where did this come from?"

"What?"

"This new found tolerance of my quidditch knowledge, or lack of I should say." Hermione smiled.

"What? I have always been open to tell you anything you want to know about quidditch."

"Hmm, I seem to recall the first argument we ever had. What was it about again?"

"Quidditch…" Ginny frowned.

"That's right! Quidditch!" Hermione smiled to herself.

"Fine, if you want me to stop talking…" Ginny said as she unwrapped her arms from around Hermione.

"No!" Hermione said turning around to face Ginny, "please don't stop. I love that you are explaining it to me. I am actually starting to understand why you love quidditch so much."

Ginny looked down at her and smiled, "Well, if you insist," wrapping her arms back around Hermione.

They went on with their evening, watching England put up a good fight. The game didn't really matter to either of them though; they were both drinking warm butterbeer, laughing and getting soaked in the rain.

The game ended with a sad loss of 280-120. There was no real sense of loss throughout the crowd however. Many were singing noisily and jostling each other as they left, walking into the woods. Hermione and Ginny left as well, laughing and joking with each other.

"We need to do this more often Gin, we always have fun."

"Yeah, we definitely should."

* * *

They made their way back to the forest in which they came from, carefully keeping their distance. Now that the game was over, Ginny felt as if Hermione was Ron's again. The date was over and it was time for Hermione to go home, it was time to stop pretending. Hermione felt the mood drop swiftly as they approached the forest and she knew Ginny was feeling a bit down because the night was coming to an end. They apparated back to the dingy alleyway and walked back into the stairwell to go up to Hermione's flat.

"Well, I had a great time Ginny."

"Yeah so did I. A really great time."

They stood there looking at each other for the longest time, not saying a word. Right as Ginny thought Hermione was going leave, she leaned in. Hesitating, Ginny stood there ready, waiting, wanting Hermione to kiss her so badly she could feel her heart in her throat pounding.

Unfortunately, Hermione hesitated too. Right when she decided to kiss Ginny she heard a loud booming voice. "BABE!" Ron shouted drunkenly from the door to the stairwell. "You're back! Me and the guys went to the bar after work, hope you don't mind!"

Before Hermione knew it she was being drug upstairs by a very intoxicated Ron, and looking behind her, Ginny was no where to be seen.

* * *

_ Oh!! How mean am I?? I need to keep you all reading... and reviewing._

_The more reviews I get, the faster I update!! Just something to keep in mind. :p_

_Hope you all are well, and I hope you all are enjoying the story! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, thanks everybody!! I love the reviews, and sorry its been so long and that this is so short. **

**The rest of the story is written and there should be a new upload every two days!**

**Hope everyone is doing well! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny had run, left in the moment. She couldn't deal, couldn't face the fact that no only was she about to kiss her friend, but that she was about to kiss her brothers fiance. It was to much for her, to much to handle. So she left. 

As she approached her house, she noticed that the lights were out. Harry must not be home, she thought. She was grateful for that however, she did not feel like answering a barrage of questions. It was dark outside, but she could see other houses alive with activity. Looking at the warm glowing windows as Ginny stood in front of her dark empty house; it was the first time to she felt completely alone.Through her travels, and back at Hogwarts she never felt she needed anyone. Now however, she couldn't feel anything but an overwhelming sense of emptiness. She shuffled into her house and sat down at her kitchen table, she just looked around and started to cry. She couldn't stay there , couldn't look around at the pictures of Hermione, Ron and Harry that hung on the walls, smiling and waving back at her through their frames. She got up and apparated back to the burrow, she needed to be with someone who cared about her unconditionally, someone who did't ask questions and just let her talk. It was time to go back to the burrow, because there was always something going on at the burrow.

* * *

Ginny walked in through the back door, straight into the kitchen. Her mother and father were sitting in the kitchen. 

"Ginny! What a surprise!"

"Hey mum, dad."

"Whats going on dear?"

"Oh nothing, just thought I would drop in, say hi."

"Oh that's nice."

"Why are you all so dressed up?"

"Your father is taking me out tonight."Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"A date? My mother and father are going out on a date?"

"Yes, and I was just going to go check on our reservations." Mr. Weasley excused himself, kissing his daughter on the top of her head and leaving the room.

"So what have you been up to tonight?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, I just went out."

"With who?"

"Just…" She did not't know why she did not't tell her that it was Hermione, but she just couldn't't. "A girl."

"Well, how was it? Did you have fun?"

"I was… I don't know. I just…" The tears began to fall down Ginny's face.

Mrs. Weasley slightly taken aback, hesitated for only a moment before running over to comfort her daughter.

"Ginny, whats the matter?"

"I don't know mum, its complicated."

"Get talking then." She smiled.

Ginny took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Have you ever felt that you knew your perfect for someone, but they are with someone else. And not only that," she continued, "But they know that you are perfect together as well. It's as if it is all sitting there, but nothing works and everything is all messed up."

"Dear… you must be over thinking this a bit."

"No mum, I'm not. I guess you don't really understand."

"Of course I do. I was dating someone when I first met your father. It took some time, but after a while I realized I wasn't happy. I was only happy when I spent time with your father. I had finally recognized who I wanted to be with."

"Yeah well, how did your boyfriend at the time take it?"

"Not so well."

"Exactly."

"But Ginny, wounds heal. It will take time but eventually everything will turn out alright. Besides, if this girl doesn't see how special you are, then she is not good enough for you."

Ginny laughed at the irony of this, seeing as Hermione had said the same thing only months ago.

"See, you're already feeling better." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Ginny smiled at her mother, even if she did not't feel better she knew that she would always have her family.

* * *

It had been a few days and Hermione was sitting in her apartment, waiting for Ron to come home from work. She had wanted to go out with him tonight, because she wanted to get her feelings straight. She had dressed up, in a beautiful black dress that hugged her correctly and even though she always felt slightly uncomfortable wearing it, she wanted everything to be perfect. There was only one problem, Ron wasn't home yet. Hermione had been sitting nearly an hour and a half in her living room, just waiting. She had finally given up and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She was about to go to bed when she head the door unlock and open.

"Sorry Babe." He sighed making his way into their flat, setting down his briefcase and his cloak. "The office was utterly insane, you'd think you-know-who was back."

"What happened?" Hermione sighed.

"Oh , just garbage with the quidditch world cup. Someone dropped the ball when it came to anti-muggle jinx's and there was a school group of muggle children… just a mess."

"Did everything turn out okay?" Hermione asked, not particularly interested.

"Yeah, so… we still on for dinner?"

"We missed the reservation actually. Besides, I'm not really hungry. I was just thinking about going to bed."

"Oh well, the guys were going to head out for drinks, but I'll stay home with you."

"You should go. No really Ron," she added when he tried to protest, "I'm quite tired actually."

"You sure babe? I can stay."

"Honestly. Go, I don't mind."

"Ah, babe. You are the best." And with that Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek and left to go out to the Leaky Cauldron with Harry and some other guys.

Hermione made her way up to her room and sat down on their bed. She sat staring into the fireplace. She had come to the point where she did not't know what she wanted, but she definitely did not't want this.

* * *

_Ah... poor Hermione!_

_Another chapter tomorrow.. how does that sound? Oh and its an amazing chapter too. Much longer than this one! _

_Love you guys!! Hope all is well, and if you have any good stories going, let me know! I need something to read now that my finals are over. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!! so it was more than a day, but dont blame me! Blame alcohol... margaritas to be exact. Dont drink tequila kids, it will fuck you up. Thats my PSA for the day... :)**

**Enjoy, but sorry if there are any typos. I am trying to hurry up and get it posted. :)**

* * *

Ginny was bustling around her office at the ministry; apparently there had been a mishap. A ministry official had made a few miscalculations, which resulted in a substantial debt owed to Gringotts. The goblins were threatening to close the bank where as the ministry was doing everything in their power to keep it open. Thankfully, with some quick action from Ginny, the worst of it was over. As the liaison she successfully managed to get both sides to finally sit down and agree to work things out. 

It had taken a few weeks, but Ginny was now able to sit down and fill out the last of the paper work that was taking over her desk. She had been sitting at her desk for sometime when she decided she needed a break. Ginny leaned back casually in her chair letting her eyes rest for a bit, when she realized she heard a soft noise outside her door. Instinctively she reached for her wand and quietly made her to the door; but as she pressed her ear to the door she listened closer, it was the distinct sound of pacing. She heard it stop for a few minutes, then start again.

"This is the only time I have ever wanted Mad-eyes' eye." Ginny thought to herself, half chuckling. But because she didn't have that spinning magical eye, she straightened herself up and opened the door. To her surprise, Hermione was standing there with her back towards the door.

"Hermione?" questioned Ginny curiously. Hermione stiffened noticeably and slowly turned around.

"Hey!" Ginny smiled. "What are you…" But she wasn't able to finish before Hermione cut her off.

"No, you're not happy to see me. I don't want you to be happy to see me." She muttered as she stormed her way past Ginny, into her office. Ginny, slightly confused made her way back through the door to find Hermione now pacing beside her desk.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny cautiously.

"Look Gin. I feel something, something I absolutely cannot feel. I mean I'm engaged, for god's sake. Not only am I engaged, but to Ron. He's one of my best friends and your brother. He… he's done nothing wrong, and I just…" but she was cut off by a load knock at the door. Hermione huffed and went to stand next to the window. Ginny opened her door and it was Bill, her oldest brother.

"Gin, are you done with those reports yet? I need to get them up to Gringotts before one."

"Uh yeah Bill, one second." She hurried over to her desk, throwing the paperwork into folders and scribbling some last notes on them, "Check over them for me first would you?"

"Yeah, of course. Cheers Gin! You to Hermione!" and with that he walked out of the door back down the deserted hallway.

Ginny closed the door and before Ginny had barely turned around, Hermione was talking again in a fast, uncontrolled voice.

"You see? Do you see why I can't actually do this, why we can't do this? Its… It's got to stop. I can't keep going on like this. It's over."

Ginny stood dumbstruck as Hermione pushed past her. Hermione was feeling something for her, and yet it was over. It was over before it even began, and yet Ginny found this entirely unfair. She hadn't said anything. Why hadn't she said anything, she asked herself. But as Ginny stood there with a dumbfounded expression on her face, she turned suddenly when she heard the door open back up. Hermione was there and Ginny was going to say something, but Hermione's lips caught hers and within seconds, time was standing still. At first Ginny didn't know what was happening, but a sudden wave of emotion came crashing down around her.

Hermione was exhilarated; she was finally kissing Ginny. She had never kissed someone like this before. Her hands were entwined within her hair and Ginny was pushing back against her. As Ginny gently bit her lip, she pushed Hermione up against her desk. Hermione felt like she couldn't get enough of Ginny, couldn't kiss her enough, couldn't touch her enough, couldn't taste enough of her to ever be fully content. It sent her mind reeling. As Hermione pulled off Ginny's heavy robes to reveal a beautiful white button up shirt that accentuated her hair, Ginny gently pushed her down on top of her desk.

Ginny's smell was intoxicating, and Hermione was about to lose all self-control when as Ginny started to kiss down her neck, the hand that was supporting her against the desk slipped and she tumbled to the floor.

Worried, Hermione jumped back up and ran over to find that Ginny was in a heap on the floor, laughing hysterically. Hermione started laughing too and in trying to help Ginny up, Ginny pulled her straight to the floor.

"Hey!" Hermione laughed landing no top of Ginny. Hermione began to kiss Ginny's neck but before Ginny could let her continue, she had to tell Hermione how she felt.

"Hermione… I just want you to know…"

But she never finished because a knock was heard at her door, and a faint voice asked, "Ginny? Are you in there?"

It was Ron.

"Oh, yeah just a second Ron, I'll be right there." Ginny said as she struggled to get up.

"Wait here!" She whispered to Hermione. "Don't leave."

"But what if?"

"Nothing will happen, just wait."

Ginny stood up, straightened herself our and squeezed out of the door, trying to keep it as closed as possible.

"Hey Ron, what's going on? I'm with a client."

"Oh, well… do you have a minute?"

"For my big brother? Of course." Ginny smiled.

"Well, when you and Hermione went out, did she say anything about me?"

"Um, besides the usual…no. Why?"

"Well, did she seem off at all? You know, did she seem happy?"

Ginny was feeling entirely uncomfortable with this line of questioning now, and decided to just get to the point.

"Ron, what are you getting at?"

"Its just," Ron sighed, "Its been different lately, something I cant really describe. Its like a disconnect of sorts. I don't know, I'm afraid something's up and I really want to fix it. I know its me, I mean I've been working constantly. I haven't made enough free time for us to be together enough. I don't know. I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean to barge in on you. I'm just going to head out."

"Look Ron," Ginny said as Ron was leaving, "You're asking the wrong person, you know."

"What, talk to Hermione? No I cant do that."

"What if there is nothing wrong at all?"

"Yeah but, what if there is?" Ron looked solemnly at Ginny, "I wouldn't even know where to begin if there was." And with that, Ron left walking back down the hallway out of sight.

Ginny sighed, she hated that she was apart of this, hurting her brother. But as she walked back into her office all of those thoughts were pushed from her mind. There was nothing in there, just an empty office. Hermione was gone.

* * *

So there you go for now!! If I get more then 7 reviews I will update tomorrow, if not. Maybe monday. :)!!!

Everyone enjoying their holiday breaks?? I hope so!


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another. Sorry for the long break! and that this is so short! My work life has been insane!!**

**Hope you enjoy, and there should be another On Friday!!**

**I will finish this no matter what.**

* * *

Ginny ran over to the fireplace. She didn't know where Hermione was going to go, but she was going to go from fireplace to fireplace until she found her.

"Hermione's Flat!!" she shouted as she threw floo powder into the fireplace. The flash of green flames surrounded her and before she knew it she was flying through Hermione's living room.

She looked around in time to see Hermione running out her front door, not even bothering to shut it. Ginny chased after her following her down the stairs and out into the alleyway where they had left for the Quidditch world cup.

"Hermione wait!" Ginny called.

"Jesus! I heard him Ginny… I was sitting there and I heard him… thinking he's done something wrong."

"Then end it! You are the one that can end this!"

" How?" Hermione asked harshly stopping suddenly and turning towards Ginny.

"Tell me to go. If you tell me to go today, I will leave for Egypt and I wont come back."

Hermione stood there, hurt, ashamed and frightened. She was frightened of her feelings and did not want to hurt Ron, but the thought of Ginny leaving again was so painful she couldn't think straight.

"Is that what you want?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I want you." Ginny answered simply.

"Its just….. I cant…." Hermione stammered.

"I know… I know…"

Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Just don't forget about me okay" Ginny chuckled half heartedly.

"I wont remember anything else." Hermione said as tears began to fall down her face.

Ginny began to lean in to kiss her, but thought better of it. She turned around, walked back, through the alleyway and with a small glance back to Hermione, she turned on the spot and disapperated.

Hermione was sitting in her living room. Ron had not come home yet, he was still out with his friends from work. She had made a decision and was going to stand by it.

She couldn't think about Ginny any longer, she was Ron's fiancée and it was time to just stick by her decision.

He stumbled in around 12:30, Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch.

He came in singing "You Charmed the Heart Right Out Of Me" by Celestina Warbeck.

"Oh, my poor heart."

"Ron.."

"Where has it gone?"

"Ron….."

"Its left me for a spell."

"RON!"

"Oh there you are… hello darlin' sorry bout the noise. Went out after work for a pint with the boys, well I stayed a bit… longer than I meant to you see…" He was drifting in an out. Hermione could smell the booze from across the room.

"Ron I really need to talk to you."

"In a moment babe, first things first. I need a bit water. Drink some water… no hangover in the morning. What's the rhyme? Merlin, I can't remember…." He kept on that way into the kitchen, talking nonsense.

Hermione waited for him in the living room. She didn't know what she was going to say… just that she needed to say something.

"Right…" Ron said stumbling into the living room, "I'm just going to lie down while we talk."

"Ron…I wanted to talk you because… well I wanted… I just want to say you are a wonderful guy. I love you, and I never thought something like this could happen. You see, I just… I fell for someone.. someone that wasn't you. I wasn't looking for it, it just sort of happened. Someone I would have thought impossible. But, even though its over, you have a right to know. I'm sorry. I… Love you to much to hurt you like that."

She looked back at Ron, who was lying down asleep on the couch.

"No no no no, don't be asleep. I cant bare to say this more than once. Not when I am telling you that I couldn't, wouldn't leave you. No matter what that means."

She draped a blanket over him, kissed him on the forehead, and made her way to their bedroom. She had tears streaming down her face, and felt as if she would run out the house if she didn't just head straight to bed.

What she didn't realize is that in the other room, sat Ron. His eyes open staring straight in front of him.

He laid there for a while, the kicked off the blanket. He rolled over but did not fall asleep for some time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Has everyone seen the new Harry Potter Trailer? **

**I'm so excited!!**

**Heres another, should be another update on Monday!**

* * *

Ron always made a big deal out of his birthday. And it had long past this year, but since they were so busy Hermione had set up a day in April to celebrate. Hermione new that it was important to him, so she had set up a small lunch at his parents house. He had been quiet all day; Hermione thought it was just how much he had drank last night. Sometimes when Ron drank, he got embarrassed, like he was caught doing something bad as a child.

So he kept to himself for a while, albeit he was grumpy at times, but Hermione was used to it. So she thought that today was not much different.

Mrs. Weasley was fussing about, trying to make everything perfect. Harry was there as well, and he had brought along Luna. As promised, Ginny was not going to be making an appearance at the party.

"So where is Ginny today?"

"Yes I thought she would have come."

"I haven't seen Ginny in a while actually." Mrs. Weasley, "Have you Hermione dear?"

Hermione just shook her head.

Ron sat quietly for a moment, and although he had his suspiscion that the person Hermione fell for was Ginny, it became clear when the owl flew in the open window, dropping a letter on Ron's lap.

It was from Ginny.

She had sent a note to Ron.

"Ron

I am so sorry I am unable to make it to your birthday party. I have been called away you see, back to traveling I guess.. I don't know when I will be back, but I will try and keep in touch.

Tell everyone goodbye for me.

Love Ginny"

She hadn't said anything that would have suggested that it was her, the other person Hermione had fell for, but Ron new Ginny. She was his sister after all, and he could read her like a book.

He looked up at Hermione and if he wasn't sure until then, her eyes confirmed the whole story. He couldn't stand to be in there any longer, he couldn't stand the sight of her any longer.

"I've got to go." He said hastily standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Ron! Wait!"

"I cant do this Hermione, I thought I could but I cant."

"whats going on?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"I'm leaving."

"Ron.. Im not going to leave you."

"If you have any respect for me at all, that's exactly what you will do."

"What d'you mean?"

"You should have realized, that it's not you leaving me that's going to kill me, its you staying and loving somelse more."

And with that, Ron walked out the door. Hermione stood for a moment, then ran out after him.

Did he nor realize the choice she made? How she had sacrificed for him?

"No, you are not walking away, you are not walking out on this."

"You act like this is my choice Hermione… but face the facts. You would have ditched me in the end anyways."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is!"

They stood there silent for a moment. Staring at the ground.

"Hermione, I just wanted you to be happy and more than anything I wanted to be the cause of that happiness. But if I am standing in the way of that, please understand that I am going to move. I will not stand in the way of you or my sisters happiness. Please don't ask me to do that."

With that he walked away, down the dusty road away from the Burrow.

Hermione walked back inside. Walked into the dining room where Rons family and friends were all siting.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked

Hermione sat down quietly.

"When he said that you love someone else."

"I love someone else."

"Well who is it then?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, who is the bloke." Asked George. "and when are we going to hex him into oblivion for hurting our brother."

"you might want to think twice about that… because she, is a women… named Ginny."

* * *

_Review and let me know how you like it..._

_sorry the last to chapters havent been terribly long._

* * *


	10. Finale Part One

**FINALE- PART ONE**

**Man… all of my reviewers left me because I was gone for so long. Oh well… thanks everyone for sticking with it.**

**And if you are a new reader… welcome! I know its short, but at least its up! :)  
**

**Hope you all have enjoyed it!**

* * *

"Wait… Ginny… as in our Ginny?" asked Mr. Weasley.

'Yes."

"So the two of you are... well a bit more than friends so to speak." George asked as he cracked a smile at Harry.

"Whatever you want to call it, it doesn't matter anymore. It's over."

"So wait. When did this all start?" asked Harry.

"Ever since she came back from her trip, I've just… oh I don't know."

"Come sit down here Hermione, let me talk to you for a minute." Mrs. Weasley said very calmly.

"Ron is my son, and it does pain me to see him so hurt. But Hermione dear, I have been watching Ginny hurt for many years. She doesn't let on to much, but she has loved you for quite some time. Now I want my children to be happy, and that includes you Hermione. Whatever you do from here, we will support you. But please, just follow your heart"

Hermione smiled, and although now tears were flowing down her face, her voice was still a bit shaky. "May I use your fireplace?"

At that Harry stood up, with the rest of the Weasley's, "We're going to help you find her."

* * *

Her first stop was at the house Ginny and Harry shared. She ran up through the house up to Ginny's room. It had been packed in a hurry, but there was no sign of life anywhere in the house.

"Come on Hermione think." She said to herself.

Harry walked into the room, "Oh, I thought you might be Ginny."

"Oh Harry, I don't know where to look."

"Well, did Ginny tell you where she was going?"  
"Just that she was going to leave."

"Well, we can send her an owl… she'll come back."

"I don't think so Harry… you know how stubborn she is."

"I know."

"Hermione!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley from downstairs.

Hermione ran down the stairs, skipping every two steps.

"What's going on? Is she here?"

"No no, but an owl just flew in."

* * *

_Mum_

_I thought I owed you a better explanation. I'm sorry I just ran off. I just couldn't be around any longer. I am going over to Charlie's. I can tour Romania and then move on from there. I will come visit you soon, I just needed to be alone for a while. _

_I love you mum, and thank you for always being there for me, no matter what._

_Love, _

_Ginny_

* * *

"She's at Charlie's!"

"Well let's go!"

"I think I am going to go alone guys, we need to talk."

"Good luck Hermione"

"Yeah, good luck"

"Thanks guys, I'll need it."


	11. Part Two

**FINALE- PART TWO**

**I really wanted to hit 100 reviews, but I am irresponsible and don't update enough ********.**

**Hope you all have enjoyed it! Its short, but hey… its finished. **

* * *

Ginny was sitting alone in Charlie's living room. He had just gone to work, happy his sister had come to visit.

She was lying on the couch with her eyes closed, absentmindedly petting Charlie's dog, who was lying on the floor beside her when she heard a loud Pop. She sat up, knowing it was the sound of someone apparating. She heard a hesitant knock on the door.

"Mum.." She thought to herself. There was another knock.

She lifted herself of the couch, "I'm coming!" she shouted.

"Jesus mum, you didn't have to come over here right…." But she didn't finish her sentence as she opened up the door.

"Hey." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny stood dumbstruck, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Ginny…"

"No Hermione… you are engaged! To my brother none the less and I can not keep this up. For myself as well, I can not keep putting myself in this impossible situation, getting my hopes up and having them crash down. I just can't do it." She was on the verge of shouting now.

"But I'm not…not anymore that is." Hermione said quietly.

"And another thing… wait what? You aren't what?"

"Engaged. We broke it off..."

Ginny's heart was beating faster than ever; it felt as if she couldn't even talk.

"Why?" She forced out.

"Like you said Gin, You know in that first instant and everything after that just proves you were right, in that initial moment. You can't fight that Ginny, it just doesn't work."

And with that Hermione pulled Ginny into a kiss, trying to put everything she felt behind it, and Ginny knew then why she had left Ron.

"Are you sure about this?" Ginny asked as she pulled away slightly.

"Ginny…" Hermione said as she traced her fingers along Ginny's back, "There was never really a choice. Only you."


	12. Epilogue

**Because I hit 100 reviews… here comes an epilogue!**

**Thank you .-x ******

Mrs. Weasley was busy bustling around the kitchen. Everything had to be perfect.

"Dear, the house looks fine. I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of this." Mr. Weasley sighed while reading the paper at the kitchen table.

"We have to make a good impression! This is a very important day for them!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

Mr. Weasley just sighed, folded his paper in half and stood up.

"I am going to go work in the shed for a bit, to get out of your way."

"You better not still be working on that motorbike Arthur…"

"No no….nothing like that Molly…" he mumbled disappearing out the back door.

He passed by Harry and Luna, "Hello you two!" he waved happily, "I think you have the right idea… I would stay out of the kitchen if I were you."

"We will keep that in mind." Harry laughed as Mr. Weasley went into the shed.

"Why is Mrs. Weasley so nervous about tonight Harry?" Luna asked.

"I think since the whole Hermione-Ginny fiasco, she's just wanted to make things right."

"She shouldn't worry so much, lets go look for some wrakspurts before they get here." She smiled grabbing his hand and leading him away from the house.

Harry looked up at the house, seeing Ginny through her window pacing around her old room. He sighed happily and let Luna lead him towards the vegetable patch.

Ginny looked out her old window, seeing the sun beginning to set and Harry and Luna tromping about the vegetable garden. It also looked as if her father had accidentally set fire to a part of their shed, and her mum was running out there yelling. All Ginny could hear however were certain words like, "Responsibility", "Illegal" and the loudest of all, "Horses Ass".

"Why are they not here yet?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione was lying down on Ginny's old bed, flipping through the pages of Witch Weekly. "Honestly Gin, you seem as nervous as your mother."

"Ouch." Smirked Ginny walking over towards the bed to see what Hermione was looking at.

"Are you looking at that again?"

"Yes I am, I can't get enough of the fact that my girlfriend is in a magazine."

"It's not even that good of a picture…"

"Of course it is, you look good in any picture. But when you are in a quidditch uniform…" Hermione smiled devilishly.

Ginny leaned down inches away from her, talking quietly.

"You know, the only reason I think you are glad I tried out for the harpies is because of the uniform."

"Well its definitely one perk, that's true." Hermione said capturing Ginny in a kiss.

And as Ginny lowered her self down towards Hermione, they heard a loud knock at the door.

Ginny groaned, "That'll be Ron, always knowing how to ruin a good moment."

Hermione laughed and proceeded to get up and drag Ginny out of the room.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley cried happily, "You're here!"

"Hey Mum! Hey everyone!" he said as they rushed in to see him, "You all know Hannah right? Hannah Abbot?"

"Of course we know her, stupid git!" George smiled happily, "Come on in, we were about to eat without you."

They filed into the dinning room, talking loudly and excitedly sitting down at the table.

The food was passed around and everyone was enjoying the wonderful meal.

Ginny was whispering something in Hermione's ear, and she turned away blushing slightly and giggling.

Ron looked around the table at everyone having fun, and then back at Hannah beaming at him, apparently having a good time as well. He squeezed her hand under the table and kissed her on the cheek. He glanced back across the table and saw Ginny staring at him, smiling. He looked at her for a moment, chuckled, and then gave her a wink and a small smile.

Ginny smiled back, knowing that everything was going to be ok between them.

She looked at her father, he had an amazed look in his eye as Hermione told him about a satellite, and knew that there was no place on earth that she would rather be in this moment.

"I love you." She whispered in Hermione's ear once she was finished talking to her father.

"I love you too." Hermione smiled back, "But I'll love you even more once we get you back in that quidditch uniform…"

This time, it was Ginny's turn to blush.


End file.
